


Shocking Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Shocking Love

Dana was having one of the best days of her life! She had just gotten a great grade on one of her assignments and she was ecstatic! She ran to her house and put on her prettiest dress and she had a fun night out with friends. While she was eating dinner, she met one of the most charming men. He was tall and he had jet black hair and gorgeous green eyes. She was so nervous that even looking at him made her want to faint. She was drinking some water to get her mind off of him when she felt something behind her.

"Excuse me…your name is Dana, right?" A smooth voiced cooed. Dana turned around and she accidentally spilled her water all over his shirt. He was drenched from head to toe. Everyone started laughing and Dana's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Dana said quickly.

"Nice one, Dana," a mean girl sneered. Dana then ran out of the room and headed back to her house. Luckily, she was only one block away from the restaurant. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she struggled to find her keys. Then she realized something terrible; her keys were gone!

"How could everything go wrong so fast?!" She sobbed, sinking down to the ground. She then felt something warm caress her face. She looked up and saw it was the handsome stranger.

"Easy there…don't be afraid…you left these at the restaurant," he cooed.

"T-Thank you…oh my gosh! You're still soaked; please come inside. I will give you another shirt. It belonged to my father and I think it will fit you," she said softly. He nodded and helped her to her feet. Once inside, he took off his shirt and waited for the new one. Dana gave it to him but not before he gently took her face in his hands.

"Hey…come on, smile. Don't let one accident ruin your night," he smiled. Dana looked down, but he then ran his hands down her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her jump.

"P-Please…I don't even know you!"

"Then let's get to know each other, baby…" he coaxed as he then ripped off his human mask and then shed all the fake human skin. She was now face to face with a green and black one-eyed alien. His antennas and tail sparked with excitement!

"Let's rumble…," he grinned. Dana screamed as loud as she could and took off but he grabbed her with his tail and locked the door. She had no escape.

"OH MY GOSH! ALIEN! ALIEN!" She screamed as she backed up against the wall. He grinned and let his tail gently rub against her calves. She tried to kick it away, but it wrapped around her ankle and knocked her down.

"HEY! WATCH IT! I'M WEARING A DRESS!" She screamed. He chuckled and then brought her close.

"I know…and it's a pretty one," he grinned. He then smashed his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana struggled and then finally he let her go.

"Name's Feedback baby…," he smirked. Dana stood up and then put her hands on her hips.

"Now see here…you can't just kiss a girl like that! I thought you were a handsome human with green eyes!" She huffed. Feedback's smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't truthful right up front. I shouldn't have kissed you either. I'll leave you now," he said sadly as he turned to leave. But then he felt his tail being grabbed; he turned and saw Dana smirking and holding his tail with one hand.

"You didn't let me finish…I was going to tell you thank you for bringing my keys and cheering me up," she smiled. Feedback's sparks started lighting up brightly and he then grabbed Dana and spun her around.

"You're welcome baby, but you honestly made me think you were mad at me!" He huffed. Dana smirked and stuck her tongue out playfully, but he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and wiggled but he wouldn't let her go!

"Feedback! Put me down! HEY! NOHOHOHO!" She shrieked as he started literally spanking her on her bum, not hard but enough to get her attention.

"C'mon Feedback, stop it!" She laughed. He belted out a large laugh and sat her down on the bed. Dana then jumped on him and straddled his waist.

"You wanna play games, Feedback?"

"You can't beat me," he smirked as he turned her on her back and started kissing her deeply. He ran his hands down her side and started massaging her back. Dana moaned at his authority and couldn't help but let him kiss her. Once he let her go, he headed towards the door.

"Don't worry…I'll be back for you soon," he cooed as he pulled her to him once more and started kissing her neck.

"When will I see you?" Dana asked.

"Sooner than you think," he smirked and then went out the door. Dana lovingly sighed and watched her new boyfriend and lover disappear into the night.


End file.
